Aniversario
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Una pequeña escena navideña después de Hochzeit.


Aún así, el mismo Suiza no entiende cómo pudo sostenerse en pie y no abrazar a Austria después del discurso improvisado en el altar. Austria ni sabe cómo se atrevió a decirlo frente a todos, creo que es por lo bien que iba todo, pero es que se casaron. Suiza se esconde en su pecho y sonríe idiotamente.

—Ja... —Austria le acaricia la cabeza y Suiza le abraza de la cintura. El austriaco le pone la mano en la espalda y suspira tranquilo.

—Baila conmigo —pide el helvético.

—Ahora?

—Ja.

—Venga, pues levanta —sonríe, mirándole, el helvético traga saliva y se separa un poquito. Estira una mano hacia él y se sonroja un poco. Intenta, solo por darle gusto, hacer una reverencia.

—Se te ha caído algo? —el moreno levanta una ceja sin esperarse ese movimiento y sin entenderlo de buenas a primeras.

—Nein —Es una "pomposidad helvética", extiende la mano hacia él.

—¿Y que ha sido eso? —le imita.

—Te estoy sacando a bailar.

—Oh —Austria hace uuuuuna reverencia tremenda, la reverencia de todas las reverencias. Suiza aprieta los ojos y hace una mueca con esa reverencia, aunque a decir verdad si intentaba hacer algo así... Mucho menos exagerado.

—¿V-Ves? ¡Es lo que yo hice!

—Casi casi —añade unas garigolas más con las manos.

—¡Deja de mover así las manos! —protesta un poco tomándoselas y haciéndole reír. Sonríe un poquito con la risa y le suelta una mano, poniéndosela en el hombro y acercándose a él.

Austria le toma de la cintura, acercándole hacia sí también, así que se sonroja con eso sin poder evitarlo.

—L-La mu-música.

Austria le acaricia la espalda mientras le toma la mano. Máaaaas sonrojo. Bastante más sonrojo, aunque sonríe un poquito porque que le toque y acaricie le gusta muuuucho

—Tú has dicho que querías bailar —se acerca para susurrarle al oído.

—Sí quiero bailar —se le recarga un poco encima y le huele.

Entonces empieza a moverse un poco, dejándole, cerrando los ojos además y tarareando en su oído suavemente. Suiza se derriteeee acercándose más aún a él y cerrando los ojos, encantado con el tarareo en su oído. Le acaricia el hombro suavemente.

Y así se pueden quedar un rato. Un BUEEEEN rato. ¡Suiza se puede quedar toda la vida ahí con Austria cantándole y abrazándole! haciendo la barquita, sin contar pasos.

Exactamente, él así está hecho un completo dulce, del todo feliz, aunque después de un ratito se separa un poco a mirarle, sonrojándose. Austria para de tararear y le mira.

—Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag, Mein... —traga saliva—. Liebe

Austria sonríe con eso.

—Ha... Ha sido un gran año.

—¿Te lo parece?

—El mejor... ¿A ti no?

—Ja.

Suiza sonríe un poquito y se le recarga en el pecho otra vez.

—Bailemos bien, contando.

—Pon música —pide separándose para que vaya a ello

El rubio vacila un poco antes de sonrojarse e ir directo a su despacho por su adorado iPod y vuelve solo un poco más tarde. Carraspea buscando justo el vals que bailaron en la boda, porque... Ehm... Ese le gusta. Y puede que sea el único que sepa bailar.

Aunque bailaron el bolero que yo recuerde. Ahhh! Es verdad! Ejem, mira tú por dónde. Pues eso pone, yo no me acuerdo pero él lo tiene más claro que el agua.

—¿Esa es una indirecta muy poco sutil?

—¿¡U-Una... Indirecta?! —pregunta levantando las cejas y dejando el iPod igual con la música puesta.

—El bolero —movimiento de cadera.

—Eso bailamos en la boda...

—Ya lo sé.

—Por eso lo puse, ¿no quieres bailarlo? —más sonrojo porque además YA ESTÁ MOVIENDO LAS CADERAS al ritmo de la música.

—¿Lo pusiste solo porque lo bailamos en la boda?

Se le van los ojos verdes a las caderas, que no son las de España, pero sí se mueven. Lo bueno es que Suiza no necesita que sean las de España.

—Ehm... También por eso... Me gusta bailar el bolero contigo —vertical y horizontal.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—Es... Ehm... Me trae buenos recuerdos.

—¿De qué? —sonrisita.

—D-De la b-boda y de... Nosotros.

—¿De nosotros haciendo qué? —se le acerca más.

Se le queda mirando y se le abre un poco la boca porque sabe que sabe que está pensando en... Eso. Se sonroja.

—De cosas muy... Íntimas.

—¿Qué tan íntimas son si las hacemos bailando frente a todos en nuestra boda? —pregunta otra vez en un susurro.

—Esas son las más íntimas. Tomarte de la mano y hacer... te el amor frente a todos, solo bailando —Suiza en un instante de inspiración. Se muere de la vergüenza al oírse recargándosele encima. Austria también traga saliva y se muere de la vergüenza para ser sinceros—. N-No me refiero a... Así... O-O sea a sexo... Sino al concepto de... Que-Quererte mucho en a-algo íntimo frente a todos... Mein gott...

Austria aprieta los ojos porque no lo está arreglando pero sonríe porque sí entiende el concepto y es bonito.

—Olvídalo —se lamenta un poco porque quería decir cosas románticas y bonitas y como siempre suele echar a perder eso.

—Prefiero no hacerlo —confiesa, sonriendo un poco.

—Ugh... —susurra tragando saliva—. Se supone que íbamos a bailar esto —intenta cambiar el tema a la desesperada.

—Eso hacemos —se sigue moviendo, un poco más exagerado quizás para evidenciarlo.

—Pero no lo hago bien, no estoy pensando.

—¿Y? Nadie nos examina —esa respuesta se la daba España a menudo. Suiza se relaja un poco con eso, abrazándole de nuevo y pensando un poco más.

—¿Un año más tarde no te arrepientes?

—¿Tú sí? —levanta una ceja, el rubio le mira y niega con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, te estoy diciendo que ha sido el mejor año...

—Suelo tardar unos años antes de pedir el divorcio —sonríe otra vez tan cínico. Suiza parpadea y le mira fijamente algo desconsolado.

—Conmigo eso no va a pasar —sentencia frunciendo el ceño

—Ah, nein?

—¿Supones que si? No me casé contigo para divorciarme.

—Solo hablo de la experiencia anterior

—Pues los otros eran idiotas y no sabían que de perdían. Conmigo NO va a ocurrir, vamos a tener problemas y a enfadarnos pero... Nein.

Es que el austriaco no puede evitar sonreír con esos pensamientos tan dulces, ni siquiera es capaz de molestarle.

—Tú también tienes que estar seguro de ello, no te programes a que va a ir mal —le acaricia un poco el pecho.

—Ya me lo había programado, es la norma... por eso estoy pensando en superar la ruptura para prepararme.

Suiza niega con la cabeza fervientemente y deja de bailar.

—Nein! ¡No lo pienses ni siquiera!

—Nein? —sonríe de lado, levantando una ceja.

—Nein, tienes que estar seguro conmigo de que esta vez haremos todo lo necesario para arreglar... lo que sea.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? —sonríe divertido e interesado.

—¡Es que no puedo creer que estés pensando en eso desde ahora! —inclina la cabeza porque sonríe—. Se supone que nos casamos y yo recuerdo que dijimos "prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida"... Aunque tú le hayas dicho eso a mucha gente... Yo no sé los otros pero yo sí te lo tomé muy en serio.

—Es...solo son cosas que se dicen —hace un gesto desinteresado con la mano.

—W-Was?! Nein! —es que levanta las cejas—. No lo dijimos por decir, lo dijimos MUY en serio, más en serio que nada, NUNCA.

—¿En serio? —levanta las cejas, "incrédulo".

—Ja. Y tú también lo dijiste así, ¡no me puedes ahora decir que no!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es importante, es toda la base de nuestro matrimonio —es que sigue muy serio mirándole fijamente.

—¿Esa es la base? —deja de sonreír un poco porque puesto así ya no le gusta tanto.

—¿Pues cuál sería si no?

—El amor, técnicamente. Eso que dices es como si... por cualquier motivo un día dejara de estar enamorado de ti, estaría obligado a seguir contigo aunque estuviera mal, solo porque lo prometí.

Suiza parpadea.

—Bueno, pero... Yo... No voy a dejar de quererte —susurra notando que en sí, Austria tiene razón... Como siempre.

—Eso es algo que no sabes.

—No, sí que lo sé. Si no dejé ya de quererte, no voy a hacerlo —garantiza con absoluta seguridad. El moreno sonríe tiernamente otra vez—. Aunque quizás tú sí puedas dejar de quererme de nuevo —valora con cierta preocupación.

—De nuevo...

—Bueno, yo creo que... Un poco —se sonroja un poquito y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Cuándo dejé de hacerlo?

—Un poco en... Esa época. Cuando Spanien y todo ese tiempo

—Te odié... esa fue la época en que más te odié.

—Yo lo sé, yo también te odié. ¿Pero me querías también?

—Supongo que por eso te odiaba, era rencor —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Entonces nunca dejaste de quererme? —Suiza le pone una mano en el pecho.

—Desde luego, no hubiera dicho que te quería.

—Pero me querías —se sonroja.

—Supongo que te hubiera odiado menos de no hacerlo.

—No quiero que me odies otra vez de igual manera —traga saliva.

—Entonces no vuelvas a irte y ten paciencia —sonríe. Suiza le mira a los ojos.

—No voy a irme. Tú no enloquezcas ni me termines tratando como... Tu criado.

—No enloquecí.

—Si enloqueciste.

—¡Tú te largaste de forma completamente injustificada!

—No me largue de manera injustificada, Österreich, tú me exigías cosas.

—¡No eran para que te fueras! Admite que llevaste el asunto hasta extremos injustificados solo porque no supiste lidiar con ello.

—Es... ¡Es que era imposible lidiar con ello! No sabía detenerte ni había manera de que escucharas y créeme que el más arrepentido de irme fui yo en cuanto me fui.

—No digas eso cuando ni siquiera volviste.

—No es como que fuera simple no hacerlo. De hecho intenté... Hablar contigo.

—De esa forma en la que siempre has intentado comunicarte con los demás —pero qué golpe más bajo.

—Ja. Como te imaginarás falle del todo en la misión, pero aún no creo que seas incapaz de admitir tú que si te pasabas.

—De todos modos no tiene caso ahora —trata de esquivar la acusación.

—Nein, pero yo admito que no supe manejarlo y que quizás no debí irme, tú admite que te pasabas conmigo y exigías las cosas como si fueras superior.

—Tal vez...

—Y no vas a volver a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Espero que no.

—Yo lo manejaría mejor ahora.

—Por suerte ambos hemos aprendido un par de cosas con el tiempo.

—Seguro. Debí llevarte a algún lugar en vez de dejarte.

—¿Con un secuestro lo hubieras resuelto?

—Unas vacaciones.

—¿Unas vacaciones en la edad media?

—Un... Aislarte de la locura y hacerte recordar que eres Österreich y no... Archiduque de Alta y Baja Austria, Modena y Teschen, Gran Duque de la Toscana, Duque de Salzburgo, Estiria, de las blablablá.

—De todos modos creo que tú me odiaste más cuando... Napoleón —no le mira.

—Napoleón —repite y se le oscurece la mirada, dejando de tocarle—. Esa fue... Traición de la más baja.

Austria suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Eso fue... un sacrificio de dama.

—¿Sacrificio de dama? —le mira interesado con esa idea—. Ya que no iba a ser feliz contigo no podía ser feliz con nadie.

—Nein. Yo era la dama —niega con la cabeza—. Si tú te dabas cuenta de que Frankreich era como... pensabas que era yo, tú te salvarías a ti mismo.

—Me salvaría a mí mismo... Ja. Y no tendría a nadie.

—Bueno, no es como que te impidiera ir con alguien más.

Suiza niega con la cabeza.

—Jure que estaría solo para siempre y que nunca volvería a querer a nadie.

—Eso fue algo que decidiste solo... y de todos modos incumpliste.

—¡Lo decidí solo porque TÚ, y ÉL!

—¿Aja?

—Era imposible querer a nadie. Todos eran unos traidores

—No lo era.

—Yo sí pensé que lo era.

—¿Y?

—Y nada. Quizás fue mejor salir corriendo de France. Y de ti. Otra vez. Aún con todo no iba a atacarte y matarte como él esperaba.

—Me refiero a que no era imposible querer a alguien.

—¿A quién querías que quisiera?

—A quien quieres —le muestra su anillo, orgulloso.

—¿¡A t-ti?! —se sonroja.

—Exacto.

—¡Pero no te dejabas! ¡Luego te casaste otra vez! —suelta demasiado sincero sin pensar

—Y fuiste.

—Me invitaste

—¿Solo por eso te presentas a los sitios?

—Preussen ayudó bastante a que fuera... De hecho fui con él. Y ya te he dicho que quería que supieras que no me importaba. Fue mala idea ir —se sonroja pensando como siempre en su sueño.

—Debiste venir a hablarme.

—¿Y decirte qué? Tú no me viniste a hablar a mí, ¡ni siquiera pensabas en ello!

—Sabes bien de cuántas cosas tiene que estar pendiente el novio en una boda. Solo venir y saludarme y decirme lo que pensabas o porqué habías ido.

Es que Suiza siente que le aprieta el pecho de celos.

—¿Y qué me ibas a decir? ¿Que estabas enamorado de nuevo de alguien más y que ni siquiera pensabas en mí cuando yo aún hablaba contigo diario?

Austria se detiene con eso porque en realidad... Quizás Suiza hubiera realmente podido parar la boda.

—Ya era bastante patético solo como para que tú te burlaras de mí.

—No estoy seguro de que me hubiera burlado... —asegura suavemente porque de verdad echó de menos más una mano amiga y unas palabras de aliento que un amante, pero en definitiva algo... de él. En concreto.

Suiza parpadea porque Austria suele ser inclemente y si se hubiera burlado lo diría.

—También quería... Verte.

—No estoy seguro de que hubiera hecho si hubieras ido, en realidad.

—Ojalá hubiera sido posible solo... Vernos. Hablar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Qué me hubieras dicho?

—Que te echaba de menos.

Austria aprieta los ojos y Suiza se sonroja.

—Y que eras un idiota por casarte otra vez después de...

Los ojos violetas le miran escuchándole.

—Es que... —vacila—. ¿Qué... Qué pasó... Qué pasó contigo después de ese día? ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Qué crees que iba a hacer? No puedo creer que me preguntes eso.

El helvético levanta la mano y se la vuelve a poner en el pecho.

—No lo sé... Es... Tú sí sabías lo que estaba pasando. Y yo sé qué pasó conmigo, pero no tengo idea de qué hiciste una vez saliste de mi casa.

—¿De tu casa?

—¿De que día hablas? —parpadea.

—¡Del día de la boda con Ungarn!

—Nein, nein... Eso ya sé qué hiciste —aprieta los ojos—. Hablo de antes, del día que fuiste a mi casa.

—¡Estábamos hablando de la boda!

—Yo te dije que eras un idiota por casarte de nuevo después de ESE día.

—Y yo estaba hablando de lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras venido a hablarme.

—Aún así quiero saberlo. No que hiciste después de la boda, obvio.

—¡Y yo lo que me hubieras dicho!

Suiza se sonroja un poco.

—Es que dependería mucho de ti. Seguro me habrías llamado cabrero

Austria suspira porque no se sentía como para llamarle cabrero... en lo absoluto. No es que no hubiera querido a Hungría igual que la seguía queriendo ahora muchísimo, ni que de arrepintiera del imperio Austrohungaro, pero definitivamente también hubiera dependido mucho de Suiza.

—En realidad tú forma de hacer las cosas hubiera sido mucho más determinante... ya lo fue.

—E-El problema de entonces es que yo estaba mucho, mucho más... Confundido. No quería que te casarás por razones distintas a la vez de Spanien.

—¿Aja?

El rubio traga saliva porque no es tan fácil explicarlo.

—Cuando Spanien perdí un... Hermano y un amigo. Y tu atención para mí... que me necesitaras. Porque cuando me fui quería hacerte escarmentar y que vieras que era necesario en tu vida. Me enojó mucho no serlo...

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo, escuchándole, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

—Tu boda quería decir que irme y dejarte no había servido de NADA... Aún me enoja pensar en ello —admite haciendo una mueca—. Pero con Ungarn...

Austria le mira directamente.

—Con ella ya habías ido a verme y a hacer ESO y... yo ya estaba bastante seguro de que quería... Repetirlo —murmura—. No estaba enfadado en esa boda y creo que fui para ver con mis propios ojos que tú no te sentías como yo.

—¿No estabas enfadado por lo de Napoleón precisamente? —le mira incrédulo.

—Sí, porque eras. ERES. Un idiota vacío, interesado y manipulador, pero aun así yo quería...

—Was?

—Si hubiéramos hablado... Yo... E-Es que entendía muy bien a Preussen.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Was?

—¿Qué entendías de Preussen?

—Él tenía también... Él... Lo pasaba mal con Ungarn.

—Entonces, ¿qué te impidió acercarte a mí?

—¿El día de la boda?

—Ja.

—E-Era y-ya muy tarde para... Nada —no le mira, sonrojándose.

—¿Lo era?

—Creo haberte contado... Que soñé la noche anterior, justamente que... Hablábamos.

—Mmmm...

—Nein? —no le mira aún, muy sonrojado—. F-Fue un sueño muy vivido

—¿Y?

—P-Pues justamente, hablábamos de e-esto, antes de la boda, y... Bueno, Ehm...

—¿No viniste a hablarme porque habías tenido un sueño?

—Cuando desperté, estaba seguro de que había sido real...

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—E-En mi sueño, no te casabas. Me buscabas a mí, me elegías a mí, y me querías a mí... Y... Cuando desperté... Solo. Me di cuenta de que yo era diminuto en tu vida.

—Y solo por eso... —aprieta los ojos.

—Era tan pequeño e insignificante que ni siquiera sabías que estaba ahí. Y yo estaba soñando que me elegirías y me querrías...

—No hubieras parado el imperio... pero hubieras... hecho todo difícil.

—¿Difícil?

—Ja. Difícil.

—¿Difícil cómo? —se le recarga envía buscado un abrazo.

—Porque yo creía que tú me detestabas por lo de Frankreich.

—Y lo hacía, pero... No lo bastante. ¿Por eso no me hablabas?

—Ja!

—¿Y qué me hubieras dicho tú? Y... —aprieta los ojos.

—Yo... me hubiera sorprendido mucho verte. Igual que lo hice cuando viniste después de la primera guerra mundial.

Suiza aprieta los ojos recordándolo.

—Estabas menos mal entonces... Era tu boda, ¿cómo lo habría hecho difícil?

—Si hubieras querido, hubiera pasado lo mismo que paso en el periodo entre guerras.

—E Igualmente hubiéramos terminado porque yo a ti no te convenía —susurra a pesar de sonrojarse.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que hubieras hecho igual el imperio con Ungarn.

—Ja, eso ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Sin importar que estuvieras conmigo?

—Seguramente tendrías que haber sido así como... mi amante.

—Was?! —se sonroja levantando las cejas—. Pero Ungarn

El moreno se encoge de hombros sin mirarle. Aprieta los ojos verdes pensando que él no podría (Y no le digan nada de VD! Ya lo sabe!)

—Difícil. Ya veo —asegura nervioso y por otro lado considera que… hubiera sido mucho mejor ser ALGO de Austria y no sólo odiarle.

—En fin...

—Aún quiero saberlo...

—¿Él qué?

—Qué hiciste después ese día. Qué pensaste.

—Ah... eso.

—Ja.

Sonríe enigmáticamente sin decir nada y el helvético se sonroja esperando que hable. Pero él decide ir a... servirse algo de beber, tan raro como parece

—Ehhh... ¿Qué haces?

Sigue sin contestar, justo eso es lo que hace, así que Suiza se va atrás suyo dando pasitos rápidos y Austria le oye perfectamente, desde luego, fingiendo ignorarle.

—¡No es justo que no me cuentes!

—Nein? ¿Me has contado tú? —pregunta mirándole de reojo acabando de servirse café.

—¡Te he contado absolutamente todo! ¡Hasta te dije del sueño!

—Nein, ¿qué hiciste cuando me fui?

Suiza traga saliva.

—Me volví a tallar mis ollas de cobre. Creo que las dejé más limpias y relucientes que nuevas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me temblaban los brazos y las rodillas y te habías ido, y si no me ponía a hacer algo iba... A ir a buscarte.

Austria traga saliva, pensando en que habría hecho si... hubiera ido a buscarle.

—Y es que ni siquiera me miraste —mi vasito.

—Nein, no lo hice —trago de café.

—Y no entendía por qué habías ido a hacer algo así y... Luego te habías ido sin mirarme. Estuve días pensando en ello.

—¿Y qué concluiste?

—Nein, no concluí. No podía dejar de pensar en ti ahí y no me podía quitar tu olor de encima tampoco...

Austria sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

—La vida fue mucho, mucho más difícil desde entonces.

—Lo sé —susurra.

—¿Tú qué hiciste?

—Ir a... mi palacio.

—¿Aja? ¿A tu palacio ridículo directamente?

—Eso mismo.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y eso es todo lo que vas a contarme?

—Mmm... tal vez.

Suiza parpadea porque él le ha contado muchas más cosas hoy y frunce el ceño.

—Entonces nada, te dio lo mismo, fue solo una molestia más en tu día... Ir a tranquilizarme.

Austria se ríe con eso y el rubio frunce más el ceño aunque se sonroja.

—Eso es lo que me dijiste entonces.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ese día, me dijiste que ibas a eso. ¿Y hoy me dices lo mismo?

—Mmm... Ja.

—Oh... —traga saliva—. B-Bueno, supongo que era... Que... —balbucea sin saber qué decir.

—Was? —le insta a seguir, sonriendo.

—P-Predecible...

—¿Te pareció predecible que fuera?

—Nein, solo me parece predecible que algo tan importante...

—¿Aja?

—¿Sabes? —Le mira fijamente—. Nein. No te creo que te hayas quedado tan tranquilo.

Austria se ríe.

—¿Ves? ¡Yo te he contado!

—Mmmm más o menos, no me has dicho nada nuevo o que no supiera.

—Pero Österreich —frunce el ceño porque a él le cuesta mucho hablar de esto y lleva un buen rato contándole cosas que si cree que no le había contado.

—Was?

—Quiero saber qué hiciste, ¿por qué no quieres decirme?

Suspira... y es que le da vergüenza. Suiza le mira intensamente beber su café, sin entender además que... O sea ha ido por café huyendo, Suiza. Él ni se entere.

—No te miré ese día, no hasta que estuve ya en mi carro, sentado y con la puerta cerrada —empieza sin mirarle, yendo a sentarse de nuevo con su taza.

El helvético le mira hacer yendo a sentarse a su sitio en el sillón de al lado, interesado en lo que dice, levantando un poco las cejas porque él no sabía que sobre el carro le había mirado.

—Cierro los ojos y aun puedo verte, parado en tu puerta con cara de no entender nada, sonrojado, despeinado, sudado, temblando con el corazón acelerado y la respiración un poco entrecortada.

El rubio se sonroja abrazándose un poco a sí mismo de manera muy parecida a como lo hizo esa vez. Se le acelera el corazón de idéntica forma. Austria, como siempre, no puede evitar describir más los sonidos que realmente lo que vio.

—No eras sexy, eras patético. Como un cachorro abandonado en la lluvia o algo parecido.

El helvético traga saliva con esa descripción porque, en sí, es exactamente cómo se sintió más tarde.

—Eso me pareciste cuando llegue, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Te fuiste para demostrarme que no podía sobrevivir sin ti y no solo estaba sobreviviendo, estaba teniendo un nivel de vida muy superior al tuyo. Eras un desastre lastimero y torpe. Tú eras al final quien no podía vivir sin mí.

Suiza se encoge al verse tan... Expuesto. Tiembla un poco pero le sigue mirando, sonrojado. Al final él había pedido escuchar esto y eso estaba haciendo, escuchar las impresiones de Austria respecto a él y notar que no estaba equivocado.

—Estaba siendo más simple para ti, sin duda... —susurra.

—En realidad no sabía que esperaba de ti, darte una lección, quizás, demostrarte que realmente habías tomado una mala decisión y... deshacerme del rencor acumulado al devolverte el golpe.

—Lo habías hecho ya, de hecho... ¿Te sentiste mejor?

—Nein.

—¿Te deshiciste del rencor acumulado? ¿O solo sentiste lástima por mí?

—Las dos cosas.

El suizo se mira las manos pensando que, en realidad, esto era bastante más triste y patético de lo que hubiera querido que Austria sintiera por él. La realidad era aún peor de lo que él había imaginado, porque lo que había sentido Austria entonces, después de ESA primera vez, distaba mucho de lo que había significado para él.

—Y también empecé a quererte —asegura de repente, sin mirarle, sacándole de su línea angustiante de pensamiento. Levanta la mirada.

Austria le mira de reojo un poco y se sonroja levemente, mirando su taza ahora vacía. Pasa un dedo por el borde, pensando.

—Supongo que eso fue lo que salió o lo que quedó después de que se disipó el rencor. Al ver que lo había logrado... cuando me acerqué a ti.

—No es que hayas logrado tanto —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose—. Tampoco es que haya sido TAN importante como te estás pensando

—Shh! —le riñe, haciéndole callar y se calla mirándole sonrojadito—. Lo que quiero decir... es que fue distinto. No significa que de niño no te quisiese. Está claro que lo hacía, igual que quería a Vater. De la manera egoísta, ingenua y dependiente en la que los niños quieren a sus padres y familiares cuando son pequeños, antes de notar que son personas y tal vez en ocasiones necesitan ayuda y comprensión de vuelta.

Suiza le escucha e inclina la cabeza.

—A quererme de manera distinta... —asimila.

—Verte ahí, de ese modo... me hizo comprenderlo. En realidad eso fue lo que me hizo comprender lo que intentabas cuando te marchaste y como es que no querías hacerme daño ni demostrarme nada en realidad y había estado interpretándolo de modo equivocado todo el tiempo.

Suiza se sonroja aunque en realidad eso se acerca bastante a lo que querría transmitir, así que aunque incomodo, le relaja.

—¿Y por qué no volviste?

—Por supuesto, no fue una revelación. No lo descubrí esa tarde, ni esa noche. No estuve seguro, la primera vez que la idea me vino a la mente, pasados los días.

—Oh... Que mal. Aunque en realidad no me extraña. Yo tampoco supe que habías hecho hasta más adelante... Después de no pensar en otra cosa por días y días.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que pensé que seguiríamos igual hasta que note que definitivamente no lo hacíamos. Y aún asi...

—En realidad... sí que volví por ti.

—No recuerdo eso.

—En la guerra, con Russland.

—Me sacaste de casa de France son métodos poco... Ortodoxos.

—Exacto.

—Y fuiste a pedirle ayuda a Russland, lo cual... Es un movimiento bastante desesperado. No recuerdo nunca haberles visto en el mismo cuarto siquiera.

—Pues hablé con él bastante en esa ocasión.

Suiza le mira sin poderlo imaginar muy bien.

—¿Te acostaste con France?

—Nein.

Aprieta los ojos verdes.

—Debes ser el único en realidad —estira un poco la mano hacia el con la palma hacia arriba.

—Oh, ¿ahora quieres hablar sobre eso?

—Nein, ¡no quiero hablar sobre eso! No pasó.

—Tú mismo has dicho que yo debo ser el único.

—No quiero hablar de France en mi aniversario contigo.

—Es un tema como otro.

—¿Qué querrías saber de ese tema?

—No lo sé... ¿qué hay interesante?

—Nada —aprieta los ojos.

—Suena poco creíble.

—No sé tú que podrías considerar interesante. Era muy... Latino.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Tú debes saberlo, con Spanien.

—Sé cómo era Spanien e Itlaien, pero no lo que tú consideras "ser latino"

—Todo muy poco terrenal y bastante dramático. Además de que siempre había cosas...impredecibles. Raras y sorprendentes, aunque había cosas más fáciles.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Le mira de reojo sin estar seguro de querer hablar de esto con el... Se humedece los labios y se levanta yendo a sentarse al brazo de la butaca de Austria, que deja la taza de café por ahí y le mira.

—¿De verdad quieres saber eso?

—¿Por qué no?

—No sé, es... No sé si yo quiero saber qué tan genial era tu visión Spanien o con Ungarn —se humedece los labios—. No todo era un desastre con France.

—¿Tan genial lo consideras?

—Was? Nein! Solo... Österreich. Si te das cuenta de que no hay nada que pueda... ¿Decir que suene objetivo? —Aprieta los ojos—. No era genial y lo odio en términos generales, solo digo que... No era todo desastroso.

—¿El qué?

—Al fin podía... Hablar con alguien que no fuera un producto de mi imaginación o una cabra.

—¿Y te escuchaba? —pregunta un poco ácido.

—A veces sí. A veces también tenía que escucharle yo.

—Mjm...

—Y a veces solo sabía... Cosas. No lo sé. Me es más agradable estar contigo, mucho más. Y a ti te quiero más.

Ojos en blanco, por la comparación, Suiza le mira de reojo y se humedece los labios.

—¿Te dan... Celos?

—Nein —miente y se levanta, desinteresado en general, acercándose al piano.

—¿Por qué? A mí me los dan de tus ex... —se levanta también.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, quizás porque no me gusta pensar que ellos te hacían más feliz que yo —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Significa que Frankreich te hacía más feliz? —abra la tapa de las teclas.

—¡Desde luego que no! Pero ellos... ¡¿Cómo concluyes eso?!

—Tú lo piensas, será que te basas en tu experiencia —acaricia las teclas.

—No me baso en lo absoluto en mi experiencia, como puedes pensar que France...

—¿En qué te basas entonces?

—En... No lo sé, si lo basará en mi experiencia podría, de hecho, vivir tranquilo —se le acerca al piano y estira una mano para tocarle. Se arrepiente a medio camino.

Austria es quien toca una escala, medio distraído, para oír si hace falta afinarlo con el ritual habitual.

—Por qué hablar de France si te irrita, aún no sé qué quisieras saber... —asegura sin querer del todo que toque el piano porque piano es igual a silencio y a perder su atención. Le roza un poco la espalda.

—No era nada en concreto—levanta la mano para que se calle, tocando una tecla un par de veces más frunciendo el ceño. Suiza aprieta los ojos y le pone las manos en los hombros.

—No... Toques el piano.

—Was? —se detiene

—Estamos hablando. Si tocas ya no hablamos.

—Pero si no quieres contarme nada de esto —le mira.

—Si que quiero seguir hablando contigo.

—Mmm...

—De lo que quieras. Te cuento lo que quieras.

—Entonces cuéntame —se gira en el taburete hacia él.

—Es que no sé qué quieres que te cuente.

—Nein? —se gira de nuevo cara a las teclas. Suiza vs el piano. Cierra la tapa de las teclas con sumo cuidado.

—De France. Mein gott —aprieta los ojos—. Era... Empalagoso —suelta lo primero que se le ocurre.

Austria mira las cuerdas y cuando nota que tapa las teclas, vuelve a abrirla.

—Quería también que fuera un señorito limpio y decente y no le gustaban mis cabras.

—Ya veo —vuelve a tocar un par de teclas, escuchando

—Se parecía... En algo...

Ni le mira, a lo suyo, yendo a por las herramientas para afinar lo que suena mal. Suiza suspira callándose y mirándole hacer.

—A mí, desde luego —acaba la frase sin mucho interés, harto de oírlo.

—Nein, a Rom. De hecho no me parece que se parezca a ti. Fuera de ciertas cosas... Raras.

Austria levanta una ceja

—Más bien... Más bien France lo intentaba demasiado. Rom hace lo mismo a veces, intenta demasiado ser tal como cree que uno desearía que fuera —se acerca a él de nuevo a ver si necesita que le pase alguna herramienta.

—¿Y no lo logró?

—Logró lo que quería —suspira.

—¿Él o tú?

—El. Luego tú se lo arruinaste. Viniste y en solo un segundo todo lo que él había logrado se esfumó —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Sabes? Creo que él... También estaba bastante solo. Creo que por eso quería "salvarme".

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Que quería salvarme? —le mira y se sonroja

—Que estaba solo.

—Mmmm... —se lo piensa un poco y se sonroja recordándose a sí mismo acostado en su cama, escuchándole hablar. Desvía la mirada—. Quizás solo era una impresión errónea como tantas otras. Sin embargo si me preguntaba mucho sobre mí, sobre cómo me sentía o qué pensaba. Era muy difícil hablar con él entonces.

—¿Por?

—¡Porque yo qué iba a saber explicar cómo me sentía o qué pensaba!

—Nunca se te ha dado bien hablar en general.

—Más que contigo. A ti te decía poco y entendías todo... A él tenía que explicarle y explicarle y aun así no le parecía nunca que estuviera diciéndole las cosas sinceramente.

—¿Por qué?

—Aprendí luego que él esperaba que le dijera cosas como que te echaba de menos, o que me sentía solo o que quería que me quisiera.

—¿Y no te sentías así?

—Muchas veces solo me sentía abrumado de todas las cosas que había en su casa, o extrañaba mi casa, o estaba cansado de salir y matar bajo sus órdenes.

—Ya...

—Y muchas, muchas otras veces solo quería estar en silencio... Y él no paraba de hablar, o de preguntarme, o de tocarme, o de querer que hablara, o de esperar que sonriera y le asegurara que estaba bien, era como... Basta. ¡Para! —aprieta los ojos—. Eso solo hacía que pensara más en... Otras cosas.

—Entiendo —mete la cabeza en el piano.

—Y otras veces quería hacer cosas... Raras. Nada que ver con esa simple vez en casa, sobre la mesa... Él si me explicaba con todo detalle...

—¿Te lo explicaba?

—Si le preguntaba, sí... Pronto dejé de preguntarle.

—¿Por qué?

—Me daba vergüenza que me explicara.

—¿Pero cómo qué cosas te explicaba? —sigue trasteando ahí dentro y Suiza cambia el peso de pie y traga saliva.

—Cosas como... Por qué... Hacerlo de cierta forma o qué tenía de excitante... Que nos atrapan o hacerlo en algún lugar, o en una posición, o por qué debía hacer una cosa o la otra o... Cómo hacerlas. Era paciente, le gustaba empeñarse en ello hasta conseguir que aprendiera. Temo que nunca consiguió demasiado.

—Mjm...

—Mmm... Bueno. Así es, en términos generales, como funcionaba —frunce un poco el ceño y se sonroja.

—¿Eso te incomodaba?

Suiza vuelve a cambiar el peso de pie y piensa en sí Austria le estará haciendo preguntas aleatorias o si de verdad le interesa este tema.

—¿No te hubiera incomodado a ti qué te explicaran... Cosas? Spanien lo hacía?

—Ja, lo hacía.

—Ehm... ¿Quieres seguir arreglando el piano sin que te interrumpa?

—Nein.

El helvético se humedece los labios intentando leerle porque es que... Parece sumamente irritado con el tema. Traga saliva.

—Spanien te explicaba y a ti no te incomodaba?

—Nein, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Es vergonzoso hablar de cosas así... Nein? Claro que tú eres un desvergonzado, lo olvidaba —se encoge de hombros.

—No soy un desvergonzado —responde seco.

—Si eres un desvergonzado. A ver, en comparación de Spanien seguro no, pero sí que lo eres.

—¿En comparación a él no?

—Ellos no tienen vergüenza. La más mínima. Tú... Tienes solo un poco.

—Una poca. Suena terrible.

—MUY poca, casi ninguna. ¿Te recuerdo el asunto del sexo en lugares públicos?

—Hablas como si yo te explicara esas cosas mientras lo hacemos

—Ah, Nein. Gott... Nein.

A lo mejor te gustaría. Y que te preguntara cómo te sientes... —sonríe un poco.

—Nein, nein! Sería terrible que TÚ.

—¿Aja? —saca la cabeza y va a las teclas a probar.

—Nein, danke. Aunque ahora pienso que quizás a TI te gustaría que yo te explicará todo como te explicaba Spanien.

—Was? —levanta las cejas con eso

—Tal como me dijiste que te gustaba. ¿Eso es lo que intentas decirme?

Austria se lo piensa un instante y luego decide...

—Ja —solo que por verle intentarlo. Suiza levanta las cejas.

—W-Was?!

—¿Lo harás?

—¿E-Eso quieres? ¿De verdad?

—Ja —sonríe cuando oye como suena. La cara de horror del helvético.

—¡P-Pero tú sí sabes ahora!

—Finjamos que no, entonces.

—¿P-Por? ¡Si yo sé que sabes!

—Está bien —suspira y se sienta al piano.

—V-Vale, vale. Voy a explicarte lo que quieras.

—Nein, no importa.

—Nein, de verdad... Si te gustaba que Spanien lo hiciera y quieres que yo lo hago, lo hago.

—Desde luego, tú no eres Spanien.

—No entiendo, ya sé que no lo soy —se humedece los labios con eso

—No tienes que hacer lo que hacía él.

—Pero dijiste, ¡puedo intentarlo!

—¿Yo? Nein, nein.

—Ja, tú dijiste que te dijera las cosas y sí que puedo explicártela, mira, suelta el piano.

—Nein, tú lo propusiste, si ahora quieres hacer como si yo te estuviera suplicando... —no suelta el piano.

—¿¡Suplicando?! Nein! Solo he dicho que... —manos en los hombros—. ¿No vas a soltar el piano?

—Nein.

—¿Por? —le hace un poco de masaje en los hombros—. ¿No prefieres... Ehm... T-tocarme a... mi?

Austria le mira de reojo y él está ROJO como un semáforo.

—Nein.

Suiza levanta las cejas y le deja de tocar.

—O-Oh... E-Eso... Ehm... Yo pensé que... —se rasca la cabeza no muy seguro de esa respuesta. Austria empieza a tocar sin más.

Suiza frunce un poco el ceño porque... No. Es decir, no va a perder contra el piano esta vez. Se agacha un poco y tras bastante vacilación, le da un beso en la mejilla. El moreno se detiene y el rubio se da un susto de aquellos porque pensaba que seguiría y lo seduciría mientras tocaba.

—W-Was? ¿No... No quieres?

—Ya te he dicho que no.

—Oh. Perdona... —susurra soltándole del todo súper sonrojado soltándole del todo y dando la media vuelta hacia el sillón.

Austria reanuda lo que estaba tocando. Suiza suspira y decide sacar un reloj y armarlo, apretando los ojos y lamentando el no haberse detenido pero respetándolo. Al final no tiene por qué siempre tener ganas. Solo teme que tenga que ver con la conversación previa de Francia... Va a pasarse un rato muy largo antes de ofrecerle llevarle a cenar fuera a un lugar caro. A ver si así y al final eso va a funcionar, como siempre.


End file.
